No es que me importará, pero
by MissFullbuster
Summary: Laxus y Jenny llevan desde el segundo día de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos lanzadose miradas el uno al otro, ninguno de los dos sabe porque lo hace, simplemente no pueden evitarlo. Quizás el amor había empezado a florecer entre ellos. Quien sabe. {LaxusXJenny}


**Declaimer:** Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a Hiro Mashima-sensei.

**Pareja: **Laxus Dreyar x Jenny Realight.

**Notas de autor: **Este es el primer fic que publico en fanfiction, aunque no es el primero que escribo, pero si el primero de FT. Por eso quizás no esté muy bien hecho, pido disculpas por eso.¿Por qué Laxus x Jenny? Bueno, para empezar porque nunca he visto ningún fic en español sobre Jenny y eso me pareció muy triste. ¿Por qué Laxus como su pareja? Porque me pareció curioso, pensé que podrían ser una buena pareja según mi opinión. Y entonces, la historia simplemente vino sola a mi cabeza y la escribí.

**Nº palabras:** 2.507.

**Resumen:** Laxus y Jenny llevan desde el segundo día de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos lanzadose miradas el uno al otro, ninguno de los dos sabe porque lo hace, simplemente no pueden evitarlo. Quizás el amor había empezado a florecer entre ellos. Quien sabe.

* * *

**No es que me importará, pero…**

**-POV NORMAL-**

XX791. Reino de Fiore. Segundo día de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos.

Acababa de concluir el encuentro entre Mirajane Strauss de Fairy Tail B y Jenny Realight de Blue Pegasus. Tras una calurosa competencia de bikinis, Mirajane había puesto el punto final al encuentro con un golpe de fuerza, que dejo fuera de juego a Jenny. La victoria había sido para la albina. Mientras la pobre Jenny, tras a ver creído que podría ganar, se encontraba llorando sentada en el suelo de la arena. Había perdido el encuentro y la apuesta, ahora tendría que posar desnuda para la revista Sorcerer. Se arrepentía de haber hecho aquella apuesta, solo de pensar que miles de personas la verían desnuda, se avergonzaba y quería que la tierra se la tragase.

Desde las gradas se podía ver a los miembros de Blue Pegasus algo decepcionados con la derrota de su compañera, pero Hibiki mencionaba al resto con una gran sonrisa que iba a comprar la revista si o si. En cambio los miembros de Fairy Tail B festejaban la victoria de Mirajane, excepto Laxus que como siempre se encontraba serio. Los ojos del dragón slayer del rayo, se centraron en Jenny, quien aún permanecía llorando. Cuanto más la observaba más se daba cuenta de que no le gustaba verla así, pero no entendía por qué. La chica se había esforzado, no había duda, había hecho una gran competición, pero Mirajane había ganado debido al golpe de fuerza, sino hubiera sido por eso quizás hubiera ganado Jenny.

Cuando al fin se había recuperado, Jenny se levanto de la arena, sacudiéndose el vestido para limpiarlo, con infinita elegancia, sin ser capaz de dejar de lado su orgullo. Dirigió la mirada hacia todos los espectadores, y se detuvo en los ojos de Laxus al darse cuenta de que él la miraba fijamente. Ninguno entendía porqué pero no podían dejar de mirarse. ¿Atracción? Quizás. Un ligero rubor recorrió las mejillas de Jenny por la mirada tan intesa de Laxus. Y justo después, ambos desviaron la mirada como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Al día siguiente, el nuevo número de la revista Sorcerer se había esparcido por todo Fiore, y no había ni un solo hombre que no hubiera ido a comprar la revista. Jenny se sentía avergonzada por como la miraban los hombres al pasar, pero debido a su orgullo trataba de no demostrarlo.

Jenny camino lentamente por detrás de Mirajane y Lisanna mientras estaban hablando, se encontraban en Ryuzetsu Land, como la mayoría de los miembros de los gremios, parecía que todos se hubieran puesto de acuerdo para ir ese día a relajarse a la gran piscina. Rápidamente Jenny le arrebató la parte superior del bikini a Mirajane, haciendo que todos los hombres cercanos sufrieran una hemorragia nasal. Mirajane y Lisanna se escandalizaron mientras que Jenny tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción, esa había sido su venganza por la derrota.

Para su desgracia, Mirajane no se quedo atrás y le bajo la parte inferior del bikini. Macao y Wakaba que se encontraban ahí sufrieron una doble hemorragia nasal. Jenny se sonrojo extremadamente y se alteró, notando como los hombres la miraban con los ojos bien abiertos. En seguida, se colocó el bikini en su sitio para evitar que más gente la viera así. Iba a reprocharle a Mirajane lo sucedido cuando notó la mirada del dragón slayer del rayo sobre ella a lo lejos. Sus ojos azules se centraron en los del rubio, igual que había pasado en el estadio.

Laxus tragó saliva, aunque su semblante permanecía más o menos serio, se sentía algo nervioso por la mirada de la chica. Además acababa de ver tanto a Mirajane como a Jenny semidesnudas. Pero por alguna razón, se había centrado más en Jenny, ella le había provocado más deseo que su compañera albina, y ahora no podía dejar de mirarla. Al ver como el rubor subía a las mejillas de la chica, otra vez igual que en el estadio, no pudo evitar que una pequeña sonrisa apareciera en sus labios.

_"No solo está buena, si no que es una preciosidad"_, pensó.

Jenny desvió la mirada de él, por alguna razón el dragón slayer la intimidaba. No recordaba a ver hablado con él nunca, solo lo conocía de vista, pero había algo en él que le hacía sentir extraña... No sabía explicar el qué ni el porqué.

Después de eso, cada uno volvió a lo suyo. Laxus se puso a hacer estiramientos con Mavis y Makarov, a los que se unieron después Freed y Bickslow, y mientras Jenny se fue con Mirajane a tomar unas copas para hablar, porque apesar de rivalizar, se llevaban bien. Pero la tranquilidad allí no duro mucho, tras una explosión causada por Natsu para tratar de derretir el hielo creado por Lyon y Gray, todos salieron volando, y como era normal, gracias a Fairy Tail, la piscina quedo destrozada. Tras la explosión Jenny quedo encima de Mirajane, y no pudo evitar reír. Lejos, se encontraba Laxus con Mavis encima de él. Al incorporarse sus ojos se centraron en la melena rubia perteneciente a Jenny, no sabía porqué pero sus ojos siempre se iban hacia ella.

**-JENNY POV-**

Horas más tarde.

Me encontraba caminando por las calles del reino de Fiore. Un suspiro se escapo de mis labios, todos los hombres me miraban, normalmente ya lo hacían, después de todo yo era la famosa Miss Fiore, pero desde la competición con Mirajane y la publicación de las fotos en las que salía desnuda, las miradas habían aumentado. No tenía problema en que mi popularidad aumentará, pero no me gustaban aquellas miradas lascivas. Sentía que me desnudaban con la mirada a cada paso que daba, era asqueroso.

De la nada, un hombre me sujetó del brazo con fuerza. Me sobresalte y me giré para ver quién era, pero no lo conocía y como un acto reflejo, forcejeé para soltarme.

–¿Qué haces? Suéltame. –exigí en seguida.

El hombre negó con una sonrisa mientras tiraba de mí para acercarme a otro hombre, que al parecer era su amigo.

–Mira, es la belleza que salió hoy desnuda en Sorcerer –dijo pasándose la lengua por los labios.

–¡Es cierto! Me pregunto si tendrá ese cuerpo en la realidad. Deberíamos comprobarlo –le sugirió a su amigo mientras recorría mi cuerpo con la mirada, como si me estuviera desnudando.

Me asqueé. Odiaba eso. Definitivamente lo odiaba. Aquello no tenía buena pinta. Traté de volver a forcejar, pero el hombre era más fuerte que yo, sin duda no podía hacer nada contra él, al menos no físicamente.

–¡Suéltame ahora mismo, te lo advierto! –dije, empezaba a estar asustada.

–¿O qué? ¿Llorarás, gritarás? Como si eso nos importará –dijo el hombre que me sujetaba.

Justo cuando iba a gritar para pedir ayudar, el otro hombre supongo que utilizó su magia, y de repente ningún sonido salió de mi boca. Ya no podía gritar, ni pedir ayudar. No podía hacer nada. El miedo recorrió cada fibra de mi ser. Volví a forcejear, pero el hombre apretó el brazo por donde me sujetaba, haciéndome bastante daño. Aquel hombre era más fuerte de lo que parecía. No tenía ninguna oportunidad de defenderme, aquello me lo había confirmado, pero lo peor es que no había nadie cerca que pudiera ayudarme. Estaba perdida.

–Llevémosla al callejón de allí –sugirió el otro hombre.

Y así lo hicieron, me arrastraron hasta allí mientras que yo pataleaba y trataba de gritar, ambas cosas en vanos, pero no podía hacer nada más. Al llegar, me empujaron contra la pared, acorralándome, uno de ellos empezó a tocarme por todo el cuerpo mientras que me besuqueaba el cuello. Moría de asco. "Suéltame, déjame", articulaba una y otra vez con los labios, en vano también. Traté de alejarlo con todas mis fuerzas, pero acabo sujetándome de las manos y poniéndolas por encima de mi cabeza. Ya no podía hacer nada.

Cuando estaba a punto de ser despojada de mi ropa y quedar al descubierto ante aquellos dos asquerosos y repulsivos hombres, un puñetazo alcanzó al hombre que estaba tocándome, y lo mando bien lejos. El otro hombre no tardo en ponerse en guardia dispuesto a atacar a quien había hecho aquello, pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada, un rayo lo había alcanzando y acabo en el suelo inconsciente.

Me sentía algo pérdida por lo que acababa de ver, aquello había pasado en segundos, había sido tan rápido que me había costado verlo. Entonces, giré mi cabeza y no pude evitar sorprenderme cuando reconocí a mi salvador. Laxus Dreyar. No podía creérmelo. Él me había salvado, justamente él, el chico que últimamente no dejaba de mirarme y por alguna razón me hacía sentir nerviosa, haciendo que mis mejillas se sonrojaran cada vez que nos mirabamos.

**-LAXUS POV-**

Estaba cansado de quedarme en aquella taberna con todos los del gremio, solo sabían hacer ruido y así no había quien se concentrará en nada, asique obste por salir a dar una vuelta por la ciudad.

No llevaba ni un rato caminando cuando me pareció escuchar a lo lejos la voz de aquella chica de Blue Pegasus, creo que su nombre era Jenny. "Suéltame ahora mismo, te lo advierto". Me extrañe bastante al escuchar aquello. ¿Qué pasaba? Agudicé más mi oído para saber que pasaba, gracias a que era un dragón slayer aquello no fue un problema. Entonces, entendí la situación y mi mirada se crispó. Estaba siendo acosada por unos idiotas.

Antes de darme cuenta, mis piernas ya habían echado a andar en aquella dirección. **No es que me importará, pero… quería ir a ayudarla. **Llegué en seguida a donde se encontraba, la ira empezó a llenar todo mi ser cuando vi a la rubia siendo acosada y prácticamente desnudada por aquel tipo. No pude detenerme y le pegué un puñetazo en la cara antes de que ellos se dieran cuenta de mi presencia. Lo mande a volar, lejos de la rubia. El otro hombre se puso en guardia, pero ni siquiera le di tiempo para hacer nada, le lance un rayo con gran potencia y esté quedo inconsciente en seguida. Sonreí con satisfacción._ "Débiles"._

Escuché algo caerse y dirigí mi mirada hacía allí, la rubia se había dejado caer al suelo, podía notar como ella aun temblaba, probablemente había sido un susto muy grande para ella. Sus ojos azules se centraban en los míos, los tenía aguados, parecía que en cualquier momento lloraría. Y así lo hizo, un par de lágrimas empezaron a caer por sus mejillas. Tragué saliva, no sabía qué hacer, lo mío no era ir consolando a las mujeres. No era bueno en ello. Para nada.

Sin saber porqué me puse de cuclillas en frente de ella, y limpie suavemente las lágrimas con un dedo, sin dejar de mirarla. **No es que me importará, pero… no quería verla así. **

–¿Estás bien? –pregunté tratando de ser amable.

–S-si… –aun seguía asustada, podía notarlo fácilmente por cómo le temblaba la voz– Muchas gracias, Laxus… Si tú no hubieras venido, no sé qué habría pasado….

Y como si fuera una niña chica, se refugió su cabeza entre las piernas. Quizás para que no la viera llorar. Se sentía tan débil, tan vulnerable, como si al mínimo toque fuera a romperse. Estaba totalmente diferente a cuando había concursado contra Mirajane, su determinación y orgullo habían desaparecido, probablemente por la situación en la que estaba.

–No puedes quedarte aquí, es peligroso –dije, pero ella negó, no quería moverse.

–T-tengo miedo… –susurró.

–Te acompañaré entonces –dije sin pensar. _"Espera, ¿qué haces, Laxus? Tú no eres así."_

Ella alzó la cabeza y clavó sus hermosos ojos azules en los míos, una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios.

–Gracias –fue lo único que dijo.

La ayude a levantarse y ella se sujetó a mi brazo, le costaba mantenerse en píe, temblaba. La deje hacerlo, aunque me sentía un poco incómodo. Tardó un rato en dejar de temblar, pero una vez lo hizo consiguió mantenerse por sí misma en píe. Comencé a caminar junto con ella a paso lenta, para que no se cayera o algo. Por alguna razón no era capaz de apartar mis ojos de ella, solo podía mirarla. Mis ojos recorrieron su cuerpo, no podía evitarlo, ella era una preciosidad. No me sorprendía nada que aquellos tipos la hubieran acosado. Joder, es que ella estaba buenísima. Tenía un cuerpazo y una cara de ángel… _"Laxus, para. Vas a parecer un acosador como esos tipos"_, me reprendió una voz en mi cabeza.

–¿Sucede algo? –escuché que preguntaba, parecía algo preocupada.

–No, nada. Estupideces mías –dije sin más.

–Ya veo –ella sonrió. Y me quede como un idiota viendo su sonrisa.

Tragué saliva, nervioso y continué caminando evitando mirarla.

No sé cuando tiempo paso, pero por fin llegamos a las puertas de la posada en la que se estaban quedando los miembros de Blue Pegasus.

–Gracias por acompañarme… No, gracias por todo, Laxus –dijo con una dulce sonrisa.

–No fue nada. No podía dejar pasar a unos hombres que acosaban a una chica como tú.

–¿Una chica como yo? –enarcó una ceja sin dejar de mirarme– ¿A qué te refieres?

–A… –me quede callado, ni siquiera yo mismo sabía a qué me refería, simplemente lo había dicho.

Debí de haberme quedado con una cara de idiota o algo porque ella empezó a reírse mientras tapaba con la mano su boca para disminuir el sonido de las risas.

–¡Oye! No te rías –protesté.

–Perdón, perdón. Es que te veías muy gracioso ahora mismo –río levemente.

–Tsk –me rasque la nuca, mientras la miraba aun reír– Deberías entrar ya y descansar –empece a decir. **No es que me importará, pero… quería protegerla–**También deberías procurar no salir sola durante lo que queda de los juegos, por si acaso.

–Lo tendré en cuenta. De nuevo, gracias por todo, Laxus.

Se acercó y se puso de cuclillas depositando un beso en mi mejilla, cerca de la comisura de los labios. Al separarse puse divisar un rubor en sus mejillas que la hacía verse más guapa de lo que ya era. Sonríe a medias sin poder evitarlo y ella me devolvió la sonrisa antes de acercarse a la puerta de la posada.

–Buenas noches, Laxus~

Y tras eso entró en el interior. Me quede mirando la puerta unos instantes antes de comenzar mi marcha de nuevo a la posada en la que estaba Fairy Tail.

**-POV NORMAL-**

Laxus caminaba por la ciudad mientras Jenny subía hasta su habitación. Ambos tenían un solo pensamiento en la cabeza: Querían verse otra vez. **No es que les importará, pero... solo necesitan verse.** Por alguna razón, a pesar de que ellos no se conocían de antes de los juegos y que hasta ese día no habían hablado, ambos sentían una atracción hacia el otro, lo que hacia que siempre sus ojos se diriguieran al otro. Para ellos no había explicaciones para lo que pasaba, simplemente sucedía sin más y punto.

Quizás el amor había empezado a florecer entre ellos sin que ellos se dieran cuenta. Quién sabe.

* * *

Pues hasta aquí el fic, espero que os haya gustado y eso :3

Espero reviews y demás. Acepto críticas y sugerencias construtivas para poder mejorar a la hora de hacer fic de FT o de cualquier otro anime o libro.

Piedras y verdaduras no, por favor -se esconde detrás de una piedra- (?)

Quizás haga una continuación de esta historia, tengo varias ideas para hacer uno o dos capitulos más, pero eso depende de vosotros. Si queréis más, solo decidmelo y me pondré a ello para que lo leáis cuanto antes.

Eso es todo, sayonara, minna-san :3


End file.
